


The master can't protect himself

by Spooky_Pumpkin



Category: Mob Psycho 100, anime - Fandom
Genre: Ekumatsu - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:51:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9584339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky_Pumpkin/pseuds/Spooky_Pumpkin
Summary: (NOTE: LETS SAY THAT IN THIS AU, IT'S A FACT THAT EKUBO HAS KEPT THE SECURITY GUARD BODY. I JUST LIKE THE GUY). ((And English isn't my first language))------After the Claw incident, the whole organization had disbanded. Matsuo comes to his realization that he had been acting a little...weird...to Ekubo/Dimple (I prefer to use Ekubo if you don't mind). So Matsuo had gone searching for him and apologized for his behavior. After that they actually started to hang out and become very good friends. Maybe even more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is like one of the 3 fanfics in the world. That's why I'm planning on writing multiple chapters and cause a little more content of this ship to appear on this site and on the internet. I must say, Ekumatsu is one of my favorite ships in MP100 and I'd rather ship it than EkuRei. It's not a very popular ship, and that's why I'm here to give it more love.

What a coincidence. It was the first day of December and the morning Matsuo woke up, opened the curtains in his room and looked outside, he found a massive layer of eye blinding white snow all over the streets of Spice city. He couldn't struggle against the urge to put on a slight smile on his lips. Despite it was very cold and especially for someone with a body type like his', winter was his favourite season of the year. As he put away the futon on the floor on which he had slept on, washed himself and brushed his teeth, (with Gum chan trying to get his attention by constantly rubbing its head against its master's cheek), he dressed up to stay warm against the cold and took his first steps into the snow, which faintly cracked underneath his brown short boots with every step he took. And then Gum appeared on his shoulder, wrapping its body around his neck like a scarf, considering he wasn't wearing any. With a smile Matsuo rubbed his hand across the little creature's fur. (?) He made his way through the street with rows of shops with every now and then people stating at his scar with concern looks on their faces. But he did not care. Not at all. Long ago he had starter to shut himself down and away from anyone else who had something to say about him. In his past and especially at school, he had never been a 'popular' kid. And it had made him the person he was today. It wasn't perfect, but Matsuo learned to live with it. He denied all the offers of psychological help and all the people who tried to help him, who believed he wasn't 'normal' or not 'healthy'. Then something happened. Some weird but familiar feeling filled his head. The feeling of...presence. Nearby. Matsuo wasn't quite sure where it exactly came from, but he decided to follow it until the feeling or fhe aura became stronger. He passed the corner, and there, when he thoughtfully looked around, he wasn't aware that someone else passed the same corner and they bumped into each other. Matsuo's foot slipped on the snow and he thought he would fall, eventually being caught by his arm by a strong hand. Shocked, he looked up to reveal the face of the man saving his fall. It brought a smile on his face. 'Watch where you walk next time', the man with dark black hair, a slight grin and two red dots on his cheeks recommended. He pulled so Matsuo was standing straight on his feet again. 'Sorry', Matsuo said awkwardly, 'I was just-'. He paused, looking up at Ekubo, and slightly squeezed his eyelids a bit. '-following a familiar aura', he trailed off now he realised it was Ekubo who's presence he felt. 'Oh, it was you'. He then smiled brightly but Ekubo raised an eyebrow. 'Is that creature really keeping you warm?', he asked, nodding at Gum chan, who was sleeping around Matsuo's neck. 'I mean, aren't evil spirits cold? I'm sure I am, at least'. Matsuo looked at his beloved pet from the corners of his eyes and rubbed it carefully with his index finger. 'Yes, but he likes it, and it doesn't bother me. No one can see him anyway'. Ekubo nodded, still not sure about it. However, he decided to no longer pay attention to it. 'Anyways, why did you leave your house in the first place?', he then asked the shorter esper. 'Oh, nothing much ',was his response, 'I just like the snow'. 'Ah, so that's it', Ekubo nodded. 'Hey! Why don't you and I go somewhere to have a hot drink?' His smirk reappeared as he shoved his arm underneath Matsuo's, which caused Gum chan to jump up and dissappear in the air. 'Gum-ah, yes. I guess ', Matsuo sighed as he looked at the place in the air where Gum had disappeared a moment ago. 'Alright! Let's go!', Matsuo gasped as Ekubo pulled him with him. Later they sat at a table near the window, Ekubo a full cup of coffee and Matsuo chocolate milk with whipped cream. He smiled happily at it. 'I'm surprised you knew what I liked. I didn't even have a chance to order something'. Ekubo smirked as he looked down at his coffee. 'Eheh, I know everything'. Matsuo chuckled. 'Of course you do'. Matsuo took a long sip of his cup as he looked out of the window to the crowded street, his eyes changing direction with every now and then. He placed the cup back on the table, and noticed Ekubo softly starting to giggle. 'Ha?', Matsuo raised his eyebrows curiously. Ekubo wiped his mouth and removed his cup from his mouth. Then started to bend over the table a rubbed his finger past Matsuo's upper lip. Matsuo blinked confused as he did that, and a slight shade of pink flushed across his cheeks. Ekubo smiled brightly at him, his teeth showing, and the other shyly smiled back.  'T-thank you', Matsuo said quickly, looking down while he placed his fingers on his lip.  For the rest of the day, the two spent the time together. Until it was getting dark, and the streets slowly died while the lanterns turned on their lights just like the many buildings in the city. (To be continued) ((Oh wauw, please tell me what you thought so I can build up courage to write more. I'm a little embarrassed))


End file.
